My Little Secret
by NewUsername
Summary: Chad has a secret. A secret that nobody should know about, even by accident. Sonny also has a secret of her own ... Little do they know how linked these secrets are. TheSarahStar & Zarachannylover101 :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 - Something On My Doorstep**_

**A/N: Heeey! well this is a new story written by CrazieeBubbliee and Me! (zarachannylover101) CrazieeBubbliee wrote this chapter! and I hope you love it as much as I do!**

**Here is chapter 1 :D **

**Chad's POV**

I walk out Condor Studios, with a fake smile on my face. Why, you, may ask, is it fake? Because, the love of my life, Sonny Munroe, broke up with me exacty one year ago. _'How did I survive this entire year alone?' _I think,as I get in my car, and drive home. I slowly fall asleep on the couch while thinking...

I wake up to the sound of th doorbell, ringing. I go to the door and open it, looking out into the dark pathway, and rain falling fiercely. I'm just about to shup the door, when I notice a basket, sitting on my doorstep. I look closer; it's full of blankets. Suddenly, it moves. I pick up the basket and take it inside, moving the blankets aside...and get a shock when I see what it is.

**A/N: Ok, well how was that? good? bad? tell us in a review! **

**- CrazieeBubbliee & zarachannylover101 :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi Guys! thanks for the reviews! This chapter is written by me (zarachannyloveer101) I hope you like it and you too Sarah! :D **

_**Chapter 2 - Rosie**_

**Chad's POV **

I got a shock when I saw what it was. It was a small baby in a pink blanket, looking up at me. Wh-who's baby is this? Just then, I noticed a folded piece of paper stuck on to the side of the basket, I took it off, unfolded it and got an even bigger shock at what it said.

_Dear Chad,_

_This is your daughter, Rosie. I think you should take responsibility for taking care of her, as you are her father. Good luck. I miss you._

_Love always,_

_S_

Oh. My. Gosh. What have I done? How am I going to take care of a baby? I can't do this. But who's the mother? I've 'did it' with so many girls, I can't even count. But Rosie is mine, I guess I'll just have to keep her.

I then looked down at the small baby, I pick her up and look at her. She has deep blue eyes and small tufts of blond hair on her head, with a cute smile and a small button nose. She was kind of cute. _No, Chad, don't fall for her cuteness!_

I then looked inside the basket. There were some little pink baby clothes, a milk bottle, some diapers and a few toys. Huh, whoever the mother is, she's very organised. Just at that moment Rosie started to cry, Oh no.

I tried making her laugh and she didn't have a dirty diaper, so what could it be? I looked in the basket again and seen the milk bottle. Hmm, maybe she's hungry. I then ran into my kitchen, got some milk, warmed it up and put it inside the bottle. I went back into my bedroom and seen Rosie on my bed still crying.

''Shh, shh, baby...'' I soothed her and put the tip of the bottle inside her mouth. When she finished, her eyes were starting to slowly close, so I put her gently on my bed and went into my closet, and I found my sister's old crib. I put a few blankets inside the crib and also her teddy that I found in the basket.

I then gently lifted her up and put her in the crib and watched her sleeping while thinking. I was thinking about Rosie. How am I going to take care of her? What will the paparazzi think when they see me buying baby food and diapers?

But there is one thing I do know and that is,

_Rosie is my daughter, so I'll do anything to keep her happy. _

**A/N: How was that please tell us in a review! **

**Shout-Outs! **

**channyLover97 and DannySamLover20**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**- zara channylover101 & CrazieeBubblie :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for all your reviews :D Now here is chapter 3, written by CrazieeBubbliee!**

Paragraphs are paragraphs. -CrazieeBubbliee

_**Chapter 3 – Broken**_

Chad's POV – The Next Morning…

Okay. I'm still trying to make sense of the fact that there's a baby in my house. I know that she's mine, but one thing I hadn't thought about was who her mother could be. I mean, it's not like I didn't care, but after Sonny…well, I don't care. I can't even remember half the girls from the past year.

I realise that it's Sunday, and I have a day off. So, today, I'm going to find out who Rosie's mother is. How am I going to do that, you ask? I'm going to do this the only way it's possible at the moment; call all of the girls and ask them straight out. Yeah, it may be a little weird, but that's all I can possibly do…

I pick up my phone and go straight to the internet. I somehow manage to find a babysitter's number, after looking through endless pages of Google search results, and call. Okay, so I won't have to worry about taking care of Rosie while I investigate this.

2 Hours Later

Babysitter, check. Rosie under control, check. Me looking awesome as ever, check. Rosie's mother…not so check. I'm standing outside my car, at the beach. Where most of my previous girlfriends are most likely to be.

"Chad!" Kayla, one of those girls, calls to me. I have a feeling it could be her…

"Hey! Uh, remember that night?" I ask.

"Why?" She asks suspiciously.

"Did you get pregnant after that?"

SLAP.

Ow. That did not go well. I keep trying, and trying, and trying…the only difference it's making is that I look like some kind of zombie. Literally. One of the girls punched me in the face, so hard that I think I have a black eye. All the slaps left bruises, and once, I ended up on the floor. Aside from all the punching, there was a whole lot of kicking I'd rather not mention…not to forget the odd foot stomp. One of the girls had this huge, Hulk-ish boyfriend, and I ended up face-to-face with a wall and a very painful face…

I. Am. Broken.

**A/N: Did you love it? I know I did! Please review, Because reviews gives me and CrazieeBubbliee the strength to write more :D **

**Shout-Outs! - chichilover99 & whoownmyheart97 **

**Thanks for reviewing :D **

**- CrazieeBubbliee & Zarachannylover101**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**Review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heeeey awesome people! This chapter was again written by CrazieeBubblie (She's bursting with ideas!) **

**So here is chapter 4! CrazieeBubblie rocks. :P **

_**Chapter 4 - Secrets**_

**Chad's POV**

_'Well, this day can't get any worse.' _I think, as I get out of bed after about two hours of sleep all night. Rosie kept waking up and crying, and I hardly got any sleep while trying to work out exactly why she was crying. I head to the bathroom and look in the mirror; I look really bad, and that's coming from me.

Well, to start off, I look like I haven't slept in a week. And then comes the black eye, which still hurts like hell. The bruises from being beaten up yesterday are just as bad, and I don't know what I'm going to say to everyone to explain that. 'I went looking for the mother of my daughter and got beaten up by all the girls and their boyfriends.' Yeah, that sounds _sooo_ tough. Okay, I'm just gonna have to walk in to the studio looking like this and hope nobody notices.

I go downstairs and grab a cereal bar, along with my baggy hoodie to at least try to cover up my face. Never thought I'd actually _want_ to do that, but I don't really have much choice...

The doorbell rings; its Rosie's babysitter. What, were you thinking I'd take Rosie with me? No...I know I have a bad-boy rep and everything, but I don't want anyone to know that I'm pretty much being forced to take care of a baby. I get in my car, and drive to the studio.

**...**

Just as I'm walking through the parking lot and into the building, a huge gust of wind blows my hood back, and I walk in, fumbling with it and trying to cover my face again. Suddenly, a blast of warm air hits my face, and everything goes black like I'm falling through space...

"Chad? Are you okay?" Someone asks me. I open my eyes and try to work out who it is...it's Sonny. Wait, why is she here?

"S-Sonny?" I stammer. I can't get any more words out. I'm too tired ...ugh...

"Yes, Chad. It's me." Sonny says. I realise I'm lying on the couch in my dressing room...how did I get here?

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I ask. Still...so...tired...

"I want to know what happened! Why do you look like you've jumped off a building?" She asks.

"I'm fine." I snap.

"No, you aren't. Tell me what's wrong." She says.

"Nothing. Some guy punched me. That's all." I say, hoping she won't ask anything else. But she's Sonny; of course she's going to want to know everything that happened, even if it's about the guy she dumped. This is all her fault.

"Someone punched you? Why would they do that to you, Chad?" She gasps. _Why do you still care so much, Sonny? I still love you...take me back...give me another chance..._

"It's all her fault! All her!" I automatically stand up and yell, and Sonny looks confused.

"Who?" She asks.

"I don't know..." I reply, sitting down. "But whoever she is, this is all because of her!" I'm almost at the point of breaking down into tears; and that's something, because CDC does _not cry_. Shit. There it goes.

"Chad, are you crying? Please, just tell me!" Sonny says, almost pleading now. I should tell her...something just tells me that I should. I sigh, and tell her the whole story; about when Rosie turned up at my doorstep, and all of yesterday's (very painful) events.

"Rosie?" Sonny asks, sounding as if the name is familiar. Wait...it couldn't be_ Sonny_, could it? Nah. Not possible. Or maybe. A little possible. I don't know...

**A/N: How was that! I know I loved it! did you? Tell us in a review :D **

**CrazieeBubblie wanted asked me to type this - I want to say...REVIEW! If not...I'm not afraid to use my already used knife ;) Mwahahahaha! **

**Yeah that was CrazieeBubblie :P **

**Shout- Outs! - ChannyStemiShizzle. Thanks for reviewing!**

**- CrazieeBubblie & Zarachannylover101 :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heeey peeps! We didn't get a lot of reviews :( But I do know that there was 5 visitors so thanks for reading :D This chapter was written by me (Zarachannylover101) **

**Hope you like this Sarah!**

**Here is chapter 5! **

_**Chapter 5 - Sweetness **_

**Chad's POV **

I get up off the couch when I hear the door bell ring. _'Who could come at this time of night?' _I think, as I go to answer the door. I get a shock when I see who it is. It's...Sonny? _What's she doing here?..._not that I mind.

''Hey.'' She says, looking deep into my eyes.

''Hi, um, what are you doing here? Not that I mind'' I say, and give her a small grin.

''Oh, I just wanted to come see you, because, well, when you told me about Rosie. I thought you could use some comforting.'' _Eeeep! She wanted to comfort me...ehem...I sound like a teenage girl now...Ugh.. _

''Well thanks, um, come in.'' I say, and step aside.

...

I'm now thinking about who Rosie's mother could be, It's really starting to bug me know..._ugh_...

I'm sitting in the lounge watching Sonny and Rosie giggling, _aww_. My girls are adorable...wait, Sonny isn't mine anymore. I sigh. I wish Sonny was the mother. That would make everything better...or maybe not. As I'm watching the giggling girls, Sonny looks at me and smiles. _Oh god, why can't she still be mine? _

''She's adorable isn't she?'' Sonny says to me, bouncing Rosie in her lap.

''Yeah, she is, that's only because she's CDC's daughter.'' I say popping my imaginary collar and doing my famous CDC smirk.

''Just stop.'' Sonny says, smacking my chest playfully. ''So...um, do you know who the mother is yet?'' She asks me, looking at the wall.

''Uh, no, she didn't put a note in the basket, but I don't know who she could be.'' I tell her, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

''Oh, well, I don't know either, I mean why would I know h-her...I just... your just going to have to keep l-looking...'' What's wrong with Sonny? She's rambling, stuttering and not looking at me. Hmm, I wonder what's up with her...

Just then, all the lights suddenly go off, and Rosie stars to cry. Oh no.

''Chad, where are you?'' I hear Sonny's scared voice.

''Just walk straight forward and I'll tap you, okay?''

''Okay'' She says. I hold my arms out. Sonny then runs into my chest, with Rosie in her arms.

''Oh, Sorry, about that!'' Sonny says. Then, in a flash all the lights come back on, but the storm is even worse. Rosie stops crying and looks up with her big blue eyes.

''Sonny? The storm is even worse, I don't want you going out in that." I say, and point out to the window. ''I have a guest room if you wanna sleep there?'' I ask her.

''Uh, yeah, sure.'' she says, then me Sonny and Rosie went to get a goodnights sleep.

...

Sonny's POV

I wake up, to Rosie crying in the next room. I look at the clock next to my bed, and it read 3:00AM. Oh my gosh. 3:00AM! I then walk out of my room and head to Rosie's, but I hear a deep male voice coming from there.

When I reach Rosie's room, I look through the door, because it was opened a little. When I look at the sight, I mentally 'awwed'. There's Chad, holding Rosie in his arms and telling her the story of 'The 3 Little Bears' _Maybe he is a good dad after all. _

**A/N: I hope you liked that! :D Please review, it makes me and CrazieeBubbliee very happy!**

**Review! **

**- Zarachannylover101 & CrazieeBubbliee :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heeey! glad you guys liked chapter 5 :D This chapter is written by me again (Zarachannylover101) Here is chapter 6 hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny With A Chance :'( But we do own Rosie :D **

_**Chapter 6 - Forgive Me?**_

**Chad's POV **

I woke up at 6:00am. I know; who wakes up at six in the morning? I'll tell you the answer to that: Me. I couldn't sleep last night, because millions of things were rushing through my mind; Sonny, Rosie, and who the mother of my daughter could be. I get out of bed and walk over to my baby girl's crib and see her smiling and moving around. _Aww. _I really don't want her to grow up without a mom. _Maybe I should feed her about now _I think, as I head downstairs to get her baby food. I open the cupboard and see the 3 jars of baby food empty.

_Oh well that's just great! _- note sarcasm - I'll just have to go out and get some...

ugh...I grab my black hoodie and head out to get my baby girl's food. The things I do for her...not that I mind, because she's my daughter.

**...**

When I get back, I walk straight in to the kitchen and see Sonny holding a crying Rosie. _What happened? _I walk over to Sonny and gently take the little baby out of her arms. I then start to rock Rosie back and forth, and she instantly stopped crying.

I guess she wanted her daddy. I put her on the sofa then turn and look at Sonny. Even in the morning she's gorgeous.

''What happened to Rosie, Sonny?'' I asked her. I know that Rosie doesn't cry a lot.

''I don't know she was in her crib, crying, so I brought her down here for some food, but there wasn't any food. Who's fault is that? Yours!'' Sonny said shouting at me. _Why is she shouting at me? She doesn't know how it feels to just have a baby drop into your life. _

''Wait, don't shout at me! You don't know what it feels like being 21 and having a baby drop into your life. She's not even yours! I'm trying to do my best!''

''And doing your best means like leaving your daughter in her crib alone! Yeah, that's a really good father, isn't it?'' She spat, her brown eyes piercing through my azure ones.

''She was in her crib sleeping! Also you were in the next room, it's not like I left her home alone!'' I knew I was right, Sonny is just making a big deal out of it. I would never leave Rosie home alone. ''And if you really want to know where I was, I was getting more baby food.'' I say and storm out of the room, picking up Rosie and gently taking her with me. Sonny had a face full of regret and shock.

**...**

I'm watching my baby girl sleep, when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I get up, open the door and see Sonny staring at me.

''Look Chad, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that. I know how it feels - ''

''You do? How would you know?'' I asked Sonny, How could she possibly know what all of this feels like?

''Um...you know what Chad, it doesn't even matter. The thing is, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It's s lot of pressure on you, I don't want to make it worse. So, forgive me?''

_I love this girl, she's just so amazing in every possible way, of course I forgive her. _But I can't help noticing how nervous and jumpy Sonny looked. I then, gently take her arms, wrapped them around my neck, put my hands her waist and pull her in for a hug. ''I forgive you.'' I smoothly whisper into her ear.

_No one knows how much I love you, Sonny Munroe..._

**A/N: How's that? Good, bad or made you want to kill yourself :P Tell us in a review! Because a review is like a hug :D **

**Shout- Outs! - GIRYL1015, Imlikeoky and DannySamLover20 **

**Thank you! **

**- Zarachannylover101 & CrazyBubbliee :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**TheDarkLordNwitchpire's A/N: So, this is chapter 7, written by me, TheDarkLordNwitchpire. I changed my name, being CrazieeBubbliee before. Anyway, here's the chapter – we hope you enjoy it!**

**ZarachannyLover101's A/N: What she said! Hope you enjoy :D **

_**Chapter 7 - I Know Your Secret**_

_**Chad's POV – 7:30AM**_

I'm sitting in Rosie's room, looking out the window. It's been over an hour since Sonny went back to the guest room, and I've been sitting here since. I'm bored. What to do, what to do…? I can't sleep, and I don't actually have to be up till 10. So, what shall I do?

I wander down to the living room, and put the TV on. I just stand there, flicking through random channels showing all sorts of crap, until I find a half-decent music channel.

…

"Chad?"

I freeze. I may or may not have been dancing like a maniac… What? CDC's gotta show off his moves sometimes. And I was bored.

"Chad?" Sonny says again. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing!" I say nonchalantly.

"I think I'll just pretend that never happened…" Sonny says, sounding a little creeped out. Hope it's not by my dancing – I'm not _that_ bad. I am actually a good dancer. Okay, so maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm worse than anybody. But that doesn't stop CDC.

"Good idea." I say, and awkwardly walk away into the kitchen. Well, that was weird.

**Sonny's POV**

I'm lying on the bed in the guest room, trying to get to sleep, when I hear music coming from somewhere in the house. I get up, and walk around, trying to find the source of the sound. I find myself standing in the doorway of the living room, where Chad is…_dancing?_

"Chad?"_ I say. You have to admit, however crazy he seems, you think he looks cute dancing like an idiot. _Wait, I did not just think that! _You know you still love him, no matter how much you try to deny it_. Maybe I do still like him a bit. A teeny tiny microscopic bit. Maybe. "Chad?" I say again. "What are you doing?" He seems to have zoned out, somehow.

"Oh, nothing!" He says, exaggerating nonchalant-ness.

"I think I'll just pretend that never happened…" I say, and he looks a little embarrassed.

"Good idea." He says, and walks into the kitchen. That was plain weird. Suddenly, I hear crying coming from upstairs…_Rosie! _I run up to her room, and Chad follows me. I ignore the fact that he's standing there, and lift my daughter out of the small cot, whispering comforting words to her. After a few minutes, I notice that Chad has left the room. Rosie soon stops crying and falls asleep again, so I carefully put her back into the cot, and go downstairs. Chad is sitting in the living room, and he stands up when I walk in.

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"I know." He says.

"W-what?" I ask. I honestly have no idea what he's talking about, but I really hope it's not the truth about Rosie.

"You know what I'm talking about, Sonny." Chad takes a step closer to me. He knows that Rosie is mine. He already knows.

**A/N: Ohhh! Drama! Please review? Coz review's = hugs and hugs = love and love = another update :D **

**Oh also read TheDarkLordNwitchpire's story it's called 'I May Just Be Crazy About You' yeah, it's awesome so go check it out, if you wanna :D **

**So REVIEW...please? *puppy pout* **

**-TheDarkLordNwitchpire & Zarachannylover101 :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heeeeey! We're back! :D And this is a long chapter...kinda :) so we hope you like it! Oh and this was written by me and Sarah :) soooo...READ ON! :D **

_**Chapter 8 - Trouble**_

**Sonny's POV**

"Chad, I have no idea what you're talking about." I say, backing away from him.

"Just admit it, Sonny." Chad says, coming towards me. I keep taking steps back, until I crash into the wall behind me.

"N-no. I can't." I'm starting to feel a little scared now – I don't know why, but I just am…

"Please. For me." He whispers, his face only millimetres from mine. This is too close. Too uncomfortably close, considering the fact that we broke up a year ago. Before I realise it, he's kissing me, and I'm not pushing him away. This is the feeling I'd been longing for, all year long. And I'm finally getting it. But we have to break apart quickly, on hearing the sound of Rosie's crying from upstairs. I still feel slightly dazed, from what just happened, and I'm frozen to the spot. Chad probably understood that, so he goes upstairs.

And then it hits me. I want him back. I never got over him. I still love him as much as I did a year ago, if not more.

About 10 minutes later Chad came down with Rosie in his arms, he put her down in her little crib and turned to look at me. ''That was some kiss'' He said moving two steps closer to me, his mouth braking into a smile smile _I love that smile_

''Shut up'' I said plafully smiling at him ''come here'' I then walked a bit forward, put my arms around his neck and looked into his deep blue eyes. ''I need to get to the studio to get my new script''

''Yeah, that's fine'' He said touching my lips slightly with his own. I pecked him on the lips and unwrapped my arms from his neck.

''I'll be back in an hour''

''Ok, bye'' He said and I then left out the door.

**Chad's POV **

Sonny just left 10 minutes ago to the studio. I was just feeding Rosie when I heard a door bell. _Sonny's back already? _I thought as I opened the door, but instead I saw a man wearing a back suit with a sleek black briefcase in his right hand.

''Hello, I'm Jared, I'm from the _Child_ _Support Agency_.Mr. Cooper?'' _Child_ _Support Agency? _

''Hi, yeah that's me, uh...Come in '' I said stepping aside to let him through the door. As he sat on the leather couch, I put a sleeping Rosie gently back in her crib. I then sat across from Jared and asked him to continue.

''We know about the child that was given to you, but we don't think that it's actually yours''

''No, that's wrong... Rosie is mine, I got a note the that was with Rosie when I got her... It was by her mother''

''Mr. Cooper, that could be anyone we need you to find that child's mother soon, we get this al the time in the Agency... It's a serious matter''

''How? I know she's mine, I just know'' I know, she is mine, Rosie...when I look at her small face I just..._know it. _You know?

''Have you tried looking for the mom?'' He asked me

''Well...yeah but, no luck...''

''Then...We don't have any proof that she's yours, l we need a birth certificate and the mother to agree that she is your daughter, If you do that Rosie will be fine and you and the mother can work things out''

''And what if I can't find her mother?''

''Well then...Rosie will be taken into care and when she's the age of 2 or 1 she'll be up for adoption, where she can find a family that can take care of her properly''

''I'll try my best'' I said, this is just becoming harder and harder for me...

_What am I gonna do?_

**A/N: Ohhhh DRAMA! :O hahaha, anywayyysss, how was the chapter? Please tell us in review :D We got quite a lot of reviews this time and that made us both really happy :D **

**Next chapter coming soon! :)**

**-Zara & Sarah (yeah our names :P Hope you don't mind Sarah! :)) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Zarachannylover101: Heey! :D Another chapter, I hope you like it. It was written by Sarah and me :) Also sorry for not updating for 3 months :( But we hope the next chapter will be out sooner :)**

**TheSarahStar: SOWWEE LOVELY PEOPLES! Well here's chapter 9! :D**

_**Chapter 9 - What am I gonna do? **_

_'What am I gonna do?' _I thought. I didn't want to let Rosie go, I knew Rosie's mine… I think it's a fatherly instinct or something. I looked at Rosie in her in her little crib; she was looking up at me, giggling. I wasn't going to let them put her up for adoption. I'm going to find her mother… I hope.

Sonny then came running through the front door, smiling at me; I can never get tired of that smile. "I got my script and Marshall liked all my sketch ideas!" She said and gave me another grin.

"That's great!" I said and hugged her. I think she heard the sadness in my voice. She asked me…

"Chad? What's wrong?" She pulled away from the hug and looked straight into my deep blue eyes.

"Nothing, it's nothing you need to worry about…" I told her.

"Really, Chad? Really?" She used my overused line, which made me smile, "You know you can tell me." She said, and caressed my cheek. "Is it about me? Mack Falls?" She tried to guess, "Rosie?" I looked away from her, picked up Rosie from her crib and sat down with Rosie in my lap. Sonny sat next to me.

"It is Rosie, isn't it? What happened?" I guessed I'd just have to tell her…

"Uhm, when you went to the studio, the child support agency found out about Rosie." Her expression changed, looking confused, "They came to the house and told me if I don't find Rosie's mother…they'd take her away and put her up for adoption." I told her, and looked at her shocked face.

"What?" She seemed a little too shocked – I wasn't too sure why.

**Sonny's POV **

When Chad told me that the child support agency had said they would take Rosie away if he didn't find their mother, I automatically felt a wave of guilt rush through me. Why was I so afraid to tell him the truth? The angel and the devil in my head fought over whether or not to finally tell Chad everything, and stop all this madness… But I decided against it.

"Is everything okay?" Chad asked me. He must've noticed the guilt in my expression…

"Yeah." I nodded, putting on a fake smile. I picked up my baby from his lap and sat her on my own.

I don't know what I should do now, If I tell him he might get angry and never want to speak to me again. I can't let that happen, we just got back together, I love him. But if I don't then our baby will get taken away... I just don't know anymore.

**A/N: How did you guys like that? :D Please tell us in a review! Reviews is our writing fuel :P So review! :)**

**Chapter 10 coming soon :)**

**- Sarah & Zara :) **


End file.
